Minecraft is Magic - Team Hostile
by MyLittleMuffinZ
Summary: After the chain of events in 'Power is Magic'; where Equestria is seemingly put into chaos by Discord and Pastel, Pastel decides to take a break and play Minecraft with some of the main six. Part one of a three parter. On a temporary HIATUS
1. Prologue

Pastel

"Argh! What is so funny about upside down pies and plaid ground? Ballet buffaloes; what the fuck?" Equestria was in chaos again, thanks to Discord. Only God knows where he is and what in the world he is doing at this very moment. I could just get rid of it, so I did. All that remained of the chaos were some cotton candy clouds with chocolate rain, buttered popcorn sprinkled throughout the fields, and some lollipop trees. I could care less; and I could probably send out Pinkie Pie to finish them. The sun and moon were moving to their own accord, like they should. Discord didn't seem to be anywhere in sight either, which was a bad thing. This was his fault, and I need to get my revenge on him; but I'm not going anywhere until he comes to me. I turned around facing the ponies I should be 'friends' with. There doesn't seem to be any harm from playing a little game with them. I have already shown them the basic survival skills and all that stuff, so they were ready.

Fluttershy was the first to be shown my tutorial, but she freaked out when I tried to introduce the concept of respawning to her. I felt a little heartless 'killing' her, but I'm glad she came back to life, or should I say 'respawn'. All I did was show her around a ravine, and I 'accidentally' pushed her into some lava. The next pony was Pinkie Pie... well, anypony could guess what she did. Somehow, she knew most of the games ideas and quests and stuff. Rainbow Dash on the other hand/hoof, was cocky as always. I think she would be at her best, not with Fluttershy. Rarity was definitely the interesting one. She was able to find ores so quickly, I could have sworn that she found twenty emeralds in one extreme hills biome within ten minutes. She also had a lot of skill in archery, so that was something to keep in mind. I wanted the tutorials to end quickly, so I put Twilight Sparkle and Applejack in the same one. They were quite skilled in close combat as well as archery. The only problem was with them and the physics of the game itself, such as floating trees and floating islands and such.

I had to pick teams as well, so that violence doesn't get the best of all of them.  
Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash definitely couldn't be on the same team, and Pinkie Pie was special. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack. That works, and then Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity can be on the second team. The only thing to decide now, is which team should go first.


	2. Language Barrier

**A/N I had to fix this oneshot thingy. There is much more in store than just this anyways. I had to rewrite half of this as well. **

Pastel POV

Our arrival in Minecraft was quite surprising. The first thing I noticed was that we were all 3d ponies. To make things easier to visualize it, I'll say that we just jumped out of Garrys mod. Yeah. The fact that my mane and tail were flowing was absurd, as making all the separate textures for different hair styles and frames mist be obnoxious and redundant if animated /Yes, I used big words!/. Anyways, it was evident that the three were still dazed from the transition. Twilights irises boggled around her eyes as if they were pinballs. Rainbow Dash got up, and ended up flying in circles for a good three minutes. Applejack just seemed to be at a loss for words. She didn't show any signs of having nausea or anything. I guess Applejack has that experience from her hard work on the farm. Despite me being the only one who actually knows what Minecraft is, my insides were freaking out at the sudden change of logic and the world surrounding it. I could hear my heartbeat, being rapid thumps pounding in my head, and a slight feeling of nausea. Well, time to explain Minecraft to them. Somehow. Maybe 'My Favorite Things' by Vareide should show them the basics. I'll just teach them the 1.6 updates later.

Again, I thought of showing the video. With a simple flick of my head, a projection, a hologram, floated around in spot. It rotated slowly and steadily, as well as bobbing up and down in the same manner. It was a if it were an in-game item. It displayed the Youtube front page. I typed 'My favorite things vareide' into the search bar with my hooves, and tapped the search button. It only took a split second to load, and displayed the most popular videos at the top of the page. I then tapped on the video that I wanted. The video loaded for only a few seconds before it started playing. To my surprise, the singing voice was no longer comprehensible to my ears. I reloaded the page. It still was incomprehensible. Ah fuck. It must be that Equestrian and English are two different languages. There may be a different way. I noticed that the written words were completely understandable, but what used to be the female voice was now humming and some random words.


	3. Physics are Totally Applied Here

"Guys, you do understand this concept, right?" The ponies were still dumbfounded at the feats and their surroundings. Twilight still couldn't handle the universal law breaking done by a simple mare. "How is this block of ice perfectly square? How is it floating in the air?" Hehe, I was so tempted to sing KurtJMacs song about a floating block of ice. So I did. "Floating block of ice, floating block of ice, you are so magical! Floating block of ice. Floating, block of ice. Floating block of ice, floating block of ice, you are so magical!" Ha, I had to do that. Twilight simply responded with an increasingly shocked face, along with her eye twitching.

~~~Time skip~~~

"Okay girls, now that y'all are awake and conscious, I will need to teach you the basics of playing this game." Applejack raised her hoof to ask a question. Sheesh, I feel like I'm teaching a class. I never thought I would have the skill to do so, considering my ADD. "Pastel, what happens if I were to buck a tree in this strange land?" Oh yes. "Why don't you check it out for yourself?" Applejack approached a spruce tree, and prepared to buck it. She reared up her hind legs, putting her body in an almost vertical position. She bucked with all of her might, it seemed, and a block of spruce wood popped out, leaving Applejack to fall on the ground. She picked herself back up from the snowy ground, and shook off the dirt. "Oh Applejack, you silly pony!" She and Twilight looked back at me with a daunting glare.

-Who's a silly pony? Who's a silly pony? Who is? You is Applejack!

-Pastel! That's not helping Applejack!

-I couldn't resist! By the way, you see that this tree is defying gravity.

-How is that even possible? Wouldn't this tree fall down already?

-Ah, not until you get all of the logs from the tree.

-How in Equestria will I get the higher parts? I know as a unicorn, I could use an axe, and a pegasus can reach it. How would a grounded pony get them?

-Let me demonstrate.

I walked up to the tree, and I noticed and a tiny crosshair right in the middle of my vision, nearly invisible. I looked up until I could see a faint highlight of the wood above me. I though of destroying that block, that was definitely in my reach radius. I heard the thumping of something against the wood, and it was destroyed, converted into a smaller and lighter entity to carry. It floated around as well, and the three looked at me in utter shock. "

-You see, you have this tiny, almost invisible crosshair thingy right in the center of your vision. When your crosshair points at a block, it shows a faint, black highlight of that block. All you have to do is simply think about destroying that block, and in time, it will we destroyed. If you want to pick up the entity thingy that it has converted into, just walk close to it and you body will absorbed by it. Now-

-How are you going to get the item back? Does it stay in your body forever?

-Twilight, please let me finish. So, I believe you have to think of viewing you inventory, or pressing a button with the letter 'e' on it.

-I'll try it, I guess... OH MY CELESTIA HOW DOES THIS EVEN?!


	4. Achievement - Taking Inventory

Twilight Sparkles POV

How is this even possible? I don't even... Urgh! All of the universal laws have been broken as far as I know. Especially gravity. How does that even work? Gah, now Pastels jingle about floating blocks of ice is stuck in my head. My eyes darted back and forth at the screen which displayed right in front of me. Wherever I looked, it would always be in my face, obstructing my vision. There in the top left corner, were four boxes organized in a vertical fashion. Beside it, there was a black box which displayed a front view of me, as if it were looking where my face turned. I looked to the left and the sprite in the box turned to her left. I jumped, and the sprite jumped as well. it seemed that whatever I did, the mini-me in that box imitated my movements perfectly. Following it to the right, were four boxes that formed a larger square, and an arrow pointing from it to a single box to the very top right. Below all of that were 36 boxes, having 9 boxes per row. The last row was separated from the other 27. I then noticed a tiny darkened row of 9 boxes at the bottom of my vision, in which the leftmost was highlighted with a white border rather than grey. Pastel then handed me the block of wood that she took out, and it seemed to come out of her mouth. Ew. I wonder how one does this without magic, or maybe this world has a different type of magic. The block of wood was absorbed into my body, as I heard a strange yet pleasant popping sound. The block of wood appeared in the bottom-leftmost part of my inventory, as well as the highlighted box at they very bottom of my vision. What surprised me the most was that I levitated the wooden block up in the air with my magic as soon as it was brought into my inventory. "Pastel, how do we turn off this screen?" She replied nonchalantly "Do what I told you just to do, think of pressing a button with the letter 'e', or closing your inventory" With a simple thought, the screen disappeared, but the wood log remained in the bar, and within my magic.

I noticed that Applejack already went off to bucking more trees, while Rainbow... She was Rainbow. She flew around, destroying blocks of dirt and leaves, yelling out loud how how awesome this is. This is not awesome. This is confusing.


	5. First Death Message

Applejacks POV

Yeehaw! I'm getting so much apples from these trees, that my supply has filled up one fourth of my inventory. There were also spruce saplings that filled up my inventory quickly. I learnt quickly how to replant, and soon enough, I had four stacks of spruce logs we can use for shelter and maybe tools. I don't know much of this Minecraft world thing, but I know we'll never run short of apples and wood. I ran back to where I assumed Pastel would be, and I saw her flying, trying to get Rainbow Dash to calm down. The strange thing about this is that she was flying, with wings! I don't even know how such a simple unicorn like her could cast such a powerful, energy taking spell. As they chased each other, Twilight was using her magic in attempt to catch the two.

-Come and get me!

-Rainbow! Come back here!

-What can I say when I can fucking, destroy things with my mind?

-Destroying dirt and leaves are barely the essence of Minecraft! As far as I know, you're just an overexcited-_ NOOB!_

One of Twilights laser beams hit Pastel right in her wings. I looked at Twilight, in which I knew she was freaking out on the inside. Pastel disappeared in a small puff of white smoke. A hologram thingy, whatever Pastel called it, appeared at the bottom left or our eyes, which read:

**Pastelicious404 was laser-beamed by Twilight_Sparkle**


	6. No Harm Done

Pastel POV

"OmyCelestiawhatdidIjustdoIamamonsterandtheywillpu nishmeforkillingsomeponyomycelestiawhatthetartarus " Twilight was freaking out, I could hear all that was happening, despite the fact that I was shown the death menu in what seemed to be an infinite darkness. Instead of showing the two buttons; 'Respawn' and 'Title menu', it only showed the respawn button. I could still hear the ponies attempting to comfort each other. To pull a prank on them, I waited for them to panic. Then, I heard their babbling and not so silent crying. Excellent, I faked my death. I can just respawn anyways, and explain more of Minecraft.

I tapped the respawn button, and I was brought back on top of that spruce tree that I respawned. Wait, it was bucked down by Applejack. Shit. I fell down with a grunt, losing only half a heart, thankfully. The three elements of Harmony were nearly bawling on the cold, snowy ground. Their tears melted away the snow, making little circles of exposed dirt where they cried. I was moved to cry. How sad. They do not know that death is only a minor setback here. I didn't want to cast any spell, since that would be cheating. Walking up to them, they noticed me, and were fearful of the situation given. This time, Rainbow spoke up for them.

-The ghost of Pastel! Please don't hurt us! It was only a mistake!

How cute.

-Girls, did you even listen to me when I was explaining some of the basics here?

-No! I mean yes! I mean, not exactly!

-Rainbow, I'm not even trying to pull your leg. I'm not dead.

-B-but, we saw you disappear in front of our eyes!

-Death is only a minor setback, little ones. _I just called the elements of harmony young... What the freak was I thinking?_

-How can you prove that you're not dead, huh? Can you feel any pain? Come up here and put 'em up!

Rainbow Dash put up her fighting stance. It was adorable, yet threatening somehow. I knew I had some Tae Kwon Do lessons in the past if I neede to defend myself, but I quit at purple belt because of school. Yes, I was that teen with that kind of mentality about school, but the fact that the majority of teachers don't give a fuck and how I don't want to give a fuck, I really don't seem like the nice, happy person from the outside.

-Fine. Punch me, I dare you.

-You're not going to fight back?

-Nope. Go ahead, it's the only way to prove it, right?

-Oh, this will be easy!

Instead of punching me, she reared up on me. Ah, so she is going to buck my sides. _Well, that sounded wrong..._ Rainbow Dash appeared to be thrusting the air. What is she waiting for? I have a decent amount of pain tolerance anyways. She struggled to keep herself balanced, and gave up. "Fine, you win. But if you start pulling off those tricks again, I swear to Celestia..." She didn't finish her sentence, only murmuring what she might do if I pulled another prank on her. No harm done. "Apologetic hug?" I suggested. Twilight and Applejack nodded, while Rainbow Dash was a bit hesitant to approach me. She gave in anyways, as everyone else was hugging me. I then realized what I just did. _Yes! I didn't think I would do it, but I befriended the Elements of Harmony! Well, at least three of them._


	7. Apples and Awesomeness

Appejacks POV

-Wait, how many apples do you have?

-Ehm, lemme check my inventory again. Oh yeah! Nine full stacks of 64 apples!

-You mean 9 full stacks of apples. But, how did you?

-What do you mean? Are apples really that rare here?

-Yes! There is only a 1 in 200 chance to get one, and holy shit, that's luck!

-Must be because my special talent has to do with apples! Why, they must love me!

I still don't see why Pastel would be so amazed at how many apples I have. Does she even know how much work I do on the farm? Now that everypony was calmed down from the accidental death, we can move on. Twilight has already built a house, seemingly out of midair. Although, I swear I could see her eyes twitching every now and then. She really doesn't seem to be handling this well. Mare please, my parents died when I was only a little filly.

~~~Time skip~~~

Anyways, we already had a nice, cozy shelter to keep ourselves warm, but had no luck finding any sheep. Pastel said that we needed sheep to make beds, but how are we to shear the sheep? We could just... Kill them, but that's a ridiculous reason to kill a sheep. Am I right? I was the first mare up, the square sun was rising, and the sky was colored a fiery orange. Thankfully, the sun isn't as bright here as it is in Equestria. I was able to stare at the square sun as long as I pleased, while the Equestrian sun shone so brightly that whoever dared to look at it would be nearly blinded. It still provided enough light to burn up the zombies and skeletons outside, but the strange green giraffes and giant spiders happily walked around.

Pastel was the second to wake up, doing strange stretches to warm up her muscles. "Morning Applejack" Pastel whispered. She reminded me of Fluttershy in a way, being quiet and shy when I first met her. Now, she's revealing much more about herself, and she has quite the personality. As in, being complicated.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Rainbow Dashs POV

I woke up to the sound of an oven baking something. Was I in SugarCube Corner? What in Tartarus did Pinkie Pie put in my cider? "Rainbow, wake up!" I heard Twilight, and a hoof nudging my ticklish side. _Don't give in Rainbow, don't you dare give in! _I got up, still trying to keep my muzzle closed. "Twilight, am I in SugarCube Corner?" I kept my eyes closed; I was still tired from what happened yesterday. I still can't believe that death is not permanent here. It's too... Alien for me. "Rainbow, are you awake?" I heard a second voice, it being right in front of me. I remember that voice from somewhere, but I can't put a hoof on it. "Rainbow, you are not dreaming. Open your eyes." Pfft, that sounds like something from a fantasy, or sci-fi book. "RAINBOW" I was pushed over by some sort of magic, which rammed me into the wall. Thankfully, it didn't injure my wings, as I used them to slow down. I opened my eyes to find that I was not high on cider. Everything that happened yesterday was real.

-Rainbow, I have a mission for you

-Aw yeah! What kind of mission?

-I want you to go mining, and collect as many resources as possible. Especially iron and diamond.

-Aw yeah! Where do I get started?

-Here, take these. I got them for you, so you will have a headstart on tools.

Pastel gave me a white sword, which was quite sharp. She gave me a bow along with several arrows, an iron helmet and shoes (which fit on me snugly), two iron picks, one iron shovel, one stone shovel, 32 apples, 64 torches, and 32 planks of wood. Surprisingly, I could carry it all with ease. This will be AWESOME!


	8. Those Purple Eyes

Rainbow Dashs POV

I hacked and slashed through the crowd of bipedal zombies, until there were none. Before proceeding any further, I placed down a few torches on the spawner and around the cobblestone room. Looking around, I found a single chest, which held some melon seeds and bread. I checked in my inventory as well for what the zombies dropped. Rotten flesh? Like that's going help me. I put it away in the chest, not bothering to take a second look. I exited the little dungeon-like room, into the cave I was previously exploring. My inventory had plenty of cobblestone and dirt, but I had a decent amount of iron and coal, already having at least one stack of each. Making sure that I had enough torches, I placed down some more, going deeper into the dark cave, waiting for excitement and action at every turn. *click clack!* I heard something that resembled the clattering of bones, like when Fluttershy is terrified or horrified to her bones, or the clattering of someponys teeth during a long, cold day. I put down a torch right in front of me in the dark. I came face to face with a living skeleton, which stood up on only two legs. It held a bow and arrow, ready to shoot my face. With a swift movement, I blocked the arrow with my sword and took out my bow, and aimed it right at its chest. I killed the skeleton with one shot, which left only its bow and a few bones. I picked them up, hoping that they will be of more use than a bunch of rotten zombie flesh. I heard the moan of a zombie right behind me, which obviously had a death wish. He disappeared with a white puff of smoke, and left behind some rotten flesh and an iron sword. The sword may be of good use, but I again left the zombie flesh to die.

I spotted some iron and coal in the darkness, so I quickly lit up my area, and started to mine. The tapping, gentle sound was relaxing as I mined away. Even if I was lazy to not hold the pick in my mouth or hooves to mine, the strange magic of this place allowed me to just do it with my mind. It was quite convenient, after battling a horde of zombies and a skeleton. My hunger bar, as I called it, became lower and lower as I mined out the ores. I took a few of the 15 apples left, and munched them happily.

~~~Short Time Skip~~~

There they were, three diamonds, hanging from a low ceiling, which right under it was a large pit of bubbling lava. The lava didn't seem to cool down, as it would in Equestria. It remained stationary, and slopped around in itself. Occasionally, a few sparks and embers would fly out of it, but I did my best to avoid being caught on fire from them. Without further ado, I made a two by nine bridge all the way to the diamonds. I mined one out, and above i, another one was revealed. Obviously, I wasn't standing right on top of it. I learnt myself that mining straight up and down are horrible ideas, unless you know exactly what is above and below you when doing so, thanks to some falling gravel. I find it strange that ever since I have been here in this world, that I have been enjoying a more simple life. No latest news about the WonderBolts to catch up to, no Gilda trying to apologize to me, no more working to do. It was pretty laid back here. Even if I am the loyal Element of Harmony, a complete speed demon, and the only pony to ever pull off a sonic rainboom, I need some slack every now and then. This, this is quite a nice life. You have the freedom to create whatever you want, explore whatever you want, fight whatever you want, and no one else to distract you.

I suddenly felt a mysterious presence wash upon me. I had collected 5 diamonds. Lame. Rarity can find way more precious gems and jewels under five minutes of wandering around a seemingly bare quarry. I quickly ran back to safe ground, where I would die and possibly lose all of my items. The presence felt slightly closer, and I could hear a short garbled sound. I couldn't make out where it could be hiding, but it sure wants a fight with me. I placed down a few more torches, and saw purple flakes emanating from the dark. I approached closer, and the 'thing' turned around to stare right at me, with angry purple eyes.

**A/N Yes, a cliffhanger. Does Rainbow Dash manage to defeat an Enderman? Or does she have to retrieve her stuff within 5 minutes? You'll have to wait for the next chapter!**


	9. Enderpearl

At first, complete, utter silence followed. The strange monster started to vibrate. The sound of a thousand grains of gravel falling took over my ears. It was all I could hear. It opened its mouth in pure rage. It remind me of this one urban legend that I have nearly forgotten; Slendermane. The thing was twice my height, tall and lanky. It teleported away, before I could take a swing on it with my sword. I felt a sharp, stinging pain on my rump. It fucking slapped my rump! I turned around just in time to strike it in the stomach before teleporting again. It kept on teleporting behind me, but nopony, NOPONY slaps my rump. The battle between me and the slendermane look-alike seemed to last forever, until it finally let out a gurgling sound, dying and disappearing in a puff or smoke. The yellow-green orbs spewed from its death location, along with a small, teal sphere. I collected the orbs, which made the little bar go up. I'm guessing that the orbs were to track down your count of how much stuff one has done, since a number above it read '18'.

The teal orb had a darker center, and shined it the light of my torches and the lava. It appeared to be solid, rather than hollow. I wonder what it does. In curiosity, I threw it at the wall to my left. I heard a snapping sound, as my vision went black for a second or two. "Ow..." I spoke to myself in pain. I was at the wall, exactly where I threw the orb. Weird, I thought. There were still plenty of caves to discover, so I put the orb out of my mind, hoping that it wasn't of value.

**A/N *Facepalm* You wasted an enderpearl, trying to figure out what it is. Whatever.**


	10. Emera-! NOPE

The winding paths of the caves didn't stop nor confuse me. As a pegasus, I have an acute sense of direction. If I do happen to lose my stuff, it would be a breeze to find them. By now, I had 40 diamonds (_still lame)_, 96 iron ore, two and a half stacks of coal, a stack and a half of gold, two stacks of whatever the heck redstone is, and two stacks of gold ore. My last iron pick was almost worn out, and my inventory was packed with random mob drops. My last shovel was worn out as well, from all the gravel and dirt I ran into. Heheh, Rarity would have to muster up a lot of courage if she's going to search for gems here. I spotted a different ore, glistening ever so slightly in the dark cave. It was beyond my reach, so made a run for it.

After placing down some torches, I inspected the new ore. It looked like diamond ore, but was in much smaller fragments, and was green in color. I saw the reflection of something behind me, but I couldn't make out it's shape. Looking behind me, it was another Celestia damned skeleton. I noticed that the closer I was to a skeleton, the faster it would shoot arrows. Once, I found a skeleton dungeon, and it was so hard to get rid of all the skeletons. I was down to one heart of health! I gladly had enough time and food to recover, but I could still see the scars from it. Another thing I noticed about this place; food recovers your health so quickly, that you can practically see you open wounds close in seconds after eating. It's good thing, since taking damage sphere is mostly caused by things that want to basically want to kill you, even if it's a suicide trip. Anyway, I mined the green ore, and a gemstone came out of it. I picked it up, in which the information said that it was an emerald. Hm, emeralds must be extremely rare here if I have only found one.

The perfectly cut emerald reflected in the torchlight. I noticed something was behind me, due to the emeralds reflectiness. Just as I turned around, a green giraffe thingy (_yes, that is what I call them, shut up)_ hissed, before exploding in my face.

**Rainbow_Dash was blown up by Creeper**


	11. Lost Diamonds

Twilight POV

**Rainbow_Dash was blown up by Creeper**

Well, there goes Rainbow Dash. I wonder what happened to her? I know, I shouldn't be reacting to someponys death like that, but here, death is merely a small setback. Fluttershy would be breaking in tears if it happened to here or somepony. How will Pastel handle her in these kinds of situations?

Pastel and I were practicing a few spells, checking if they were allowed in the game. The gem detection spell and the levitation of items were the only two that were allowed. Rainbow Dash ran in, panicking as if the world was going to end.

-Girls, I need some tools, STAT!

-Rainbow, what happened to you when you were mining?

-The green giraffes blew me up!

-Green giraffes? You mean creepers?

-Yeah yeah, whatever. Can somepony please give me some materials so I can collect my stuff?

-All we have right now are some torches, apples, iron, and wood planks. You need any of that?

-Yep, where do I find them?

-Just in the double chest over there.

-Thanks! Wait a sec, how do you make a double chest?

-Put two chests right beside each other, and they merge together.

-Wow, sounds awesome! Well, I better go get my stuff now!

Rainbow Dash rummaged in the chest to grab what she needed, and flew out, busting the double doors._ sigh _Now I have to put them back up. Thankfully, it was sunrise. Day and night pass in a mere twenty minutes, which screwed up my inner clock. I'm glad Pastel told me how to 'play' this game. Despite it's blockiness and law defying shenanigans, it was a simple way to enjoy life. I could do basically what you want to do, and there is nothing to stop me, other than the hostile mobs bent on killing.

Rainbow Dashs POV

With my inner compass and acute sense of direction, I weaved through the tunnels, searching for my blown up items. I came across a pile of items, which were at a dead end. I flew down picking up, or absorbing all of my items. I put back on my armor, in which their usage bar was very low. I checked if I had all of my stuff, and I had only 15 diamonds. All of that hard work, taken away! Everything else was fine, but more than half of my diamonds were taken away. It couldn't have been the creeper. Somepony else must have taken them, and they obviously don't know who they are messing with.


	12. Ooh, shiny!

Twilight Sparkles POV

I arranged the items in the appropriate order, creating what Pastel called an enchanting table. It appeared in the slot on the side of the crafting table, and the items that was using were emitting a soft glow. I took the enchanting table, and the items in the slots disappeared. I went upstairs, and placed it down. The glowstone above was enough to light up the attic, and I placed it right where there was enough room for books. The book in the center opened up as I approached it, and on it, were indecipherable characters. It seemed to be some sort of ancient language, but the characters consisted of only lines and dots. It couldn't be morse code, as I knew how morse code was used and none of the pages seemed to make out any comprehensible words. I took a stone sword out of my inventory, placing it right on the square tile on the side of the enchanting table. The book on it flipped to a page separated into three sections. I guess that the sentences didn't matter, but the mysterious letters compelled me to think that they meant something. I touched the bottom most sections, and I saw a glow emanate from the one side which held the sword. I was a bit hesitant to see what happened to the sword, but Pastel told me that it would improve the swords performance in some way. Looking at the sword, it now possessed a faint purple glow and shine. I took it out of the slot, and the information of it indicated that it had an enchantment of sharpness one. Still, I couldn't get over the look of the sword. It was slightly more shiny, sharper as the enchantment said, and looked much better than being a flat, dull grey.

~~~Time Skip~~~

-Okay, so if I enchant a book, I need to use an anvil to put its enchantment on another object, no matter what it could be.

-Yeah. Pastel told me to tell you. I have no idea where she went though. Se just flew away in a rush.

-Well, let's hope that she doesn't go corrupt like Discord again.

-Well Twilight, you do remember what happened in Fluttershy's backyard, right?

-Yes. That was strange. That seed that Fluttershy planted weeks ago, i was shaped in a weird way, circular, and having a dent or carving shaped like some sort of biped.

-Whatever a biped is, do you think that's what Pastel really is?

-I think so. You know how and where we found her. That was not something that you'd find normally in Equestria. She looked similar to...!

-What Twilight? Is she what we think she is? I thought they were only mythical!

-Yes... I have a lot of questions to ask her when she comes back.


	13. Anvils

Twilight Sparkles POV

I had an enchanted book. Actually, it was found by Rainbow Dash. She said she found it in a chest when she was mining. She must have found them in a dungeon. It was of Sharpness II, and I had a decent amount of levels from fighting monsters outside while trying to sleep. I already had about 18 levels, and I thought it would be nice to put this book to good use. Taking out an iron sword from our public chest; I was unsure of how to craft an anvil. I heard the front door open, and Pastel came, with some more wheat and watermelons. She ran over to the crafting table, and made some more bread. Sadly, they only provided about a hunger pop or two, along with its low saturation. There was no other way, because the other foods didn't provide as much saturation. We could cook meat, but that's just crude. Us ponies are herbivores.

I still had that question to ask Pastel. Applejack, as stubborn as she can be, was figuring out how everything works, and we had to replace windows often because of her curiosity. One day, I swear she will kill herself with it. Pastel happily munched on a few pieces of bread, and placed the rest in our public chest. I approached her slowly, for some reason. Why was I doing that? She had no clue what I knew of her, but she noticed my change in behavior.

-What's up, Twilight?

-Oh um... I want to know how to... Put this enchanted book to good use!

_Damn it, Twilight! You could not ask her a simple question!_

-Oh, sure! All you have to do is make an anvil, have a sword to put it on, and maybe sixteen to twenty levels of experience.

-Uh, how do I make an anvil?

-Whoops! I forgot to tell you how. Well, all you need is uh, nine, eighteen, twenty seven, twenty eight, twenty nine, thirty, thirty one... Yes! Thirty one iron ingots! You make three iron blocks from the thirty one, which will leave you four iron ingots. An iron block is crafted with nine iron ingots, and you know how to arrange that. The three iron block go on the top section of the crafting bench, while the four make an upside down 'T' shape. Got it?

-Yeah! _I think so..._

-Great! I'm just going out to explore, and try to find a jungle temple. Okay?

-It's completely fine with me!

Pastel left again in a rush, leaving a gentle breeze in my face. I faced the crafting table. Okay, so I need 31 iron ingots. Psh, I have 64 right now; I was smelting the ores that Rainbow Dash found while mining. So, three iron blocks, in which one iron block required 9 pieces. Wait a second, the crafting table area is 9 slots. Is she tricking me, or is the answer right in front of me? It had to be, there was no other formation for 9 pieces in 9 slots. Then, an upside down 'T'? And put the three iron blocks at the top. The crafting recipe agitated, and to the slot on the side, it displayed an anvil. Great! Now I can fuse this book with a weapon of my choice! I wonder if anvils are affected by gravity. Like, they are pretty heavy. I put my body against the wall, right under the area where I would place the anvil. Placing the anvil, it made a metallic clinking sound. For only a split second the anvil was suspended in mid-air, before crushing me with is weight.

**Twilight_Sparkle was crushed by an anvil**


	14. Tree Harvesting and YELLING

**A/N Not so much of an interesting chapter, but I know that the next one will have more action... Hheheheee :D**

Applejacks POV

_Raise this barn, raise this barn! One, two, three, four! Together we can raise this barn, one two three four!_

I sung the song in my head, bobbing my head to the music. In fact, I was trotting to the music in my head. Looking back at Twilight, she was staring at me as if I grew two heads. Of course, it was probably from me, dancing to inaudible music from her her ears. "Are you okay, Applejack?" I nodded back, which made her even more concerned for me. "Twilight, no need to worry! I'm just listening to music in my head that I can't seem to get out! It's so catchy!" Twilight raised an eyebrow in confusion for a second, questioning my sanity. She did shake it off quite easily though. I can't believe how fast our group used up all of our wood, so now Twilight and I are going to collect more.

Of course, there were plenty of trees in a jungle biome, which was close to the snow biome that we 'spawned' in. Plenty of the trees there were very tall, and probably had more than one stack of raw wood for just its trunk. I ran up to the tree, noticing that I could easily climb up with all of the vines hanging down. I then had an idea on how to get all of the wood.

-Twilight! Climb up the big trees!

-Whaaat?

-I said, climb the big trees!

-Why?

-To get the wood from the tree more efficiently!

-You think so, Applejack?

-Yeah! Use the vines!

-Okay!

I was practically yelling at her, because of our distance. "FOLLOW ME!" I yelled at another tree, which I assumed where Twilight climbed up. "I'M BEHIND YOU!" Whoopsie daisy! I turned around, and told her to follow my lead. "OKAY, NOW CHOP DOWN YOUR TREE THIS WAY, SO THAT YOU DON'T MISS ANY *cough* WOOD." Sheesh, yelling takes up my voice quite quickly. "SURE, APPLEJACK!" I saw her chop down the wood in the fashion I wanted her to. Good, now we can have a different type of wood for constructing.


	15. Enirboreh

Twilight Sparkles POV

Heading back to our house, I heard the shattering of glass behind me. I looked behind, to find that Applejack had disappeared! I didn't see any shards of glass anywhere, but I saw a tiny outline, a group of tiny particles barely outlining the shape of a pony. "Applejack? Is that you?" I heard her voice come out of where that strange outline was. "Of course it's me, Twi! Is there something you need to tell me?" It was definitely Applejack, but why is she now invisible? Why and how did she do so?

-Applejack, sorry to burst your bubble, but you're invisible...

-What do you mean? I'm pretty sure I didn't cheat.

-I heard the shattering of glass behind me. Was that you?

-No, I'd reckon that you'd know. Since you ignored it, I thought it was nothing.

-Well, if you want me to prove that you are invisible, just look at your hoof.

-Heheh, you're silly Twi... *Gaaaaasp* What in tarnation?

-Told you so. Somepony must have done this, and I think the shattering of glass triggered that. Maybe somepony threw some sort of splash potion to do this.

-Potion? Do you think Pastel did this?

-It couldn't be, she went out to search for some wool and uhhh, horses.

-Horses? She means ponies, doesn't she? She was definitely looking for us.

-No, you got this all wrong, maybe the one who did this is-

_~Em dnouf evah ouy, snoitalutargnoc.~_

-Who the hay is this? Are you the one who made me invisible?

_~...Sey, yhw~_

-Ya better come out here and apologize! That was not funny!

_~Eeeheheh, gninnigeb eht ylno si shit? Ynnuf ton.~_

Herobrines POV

Oh my, guess who's here. I knew transferring people to cyber space to render them immortal was a thing, but bringing a completely different species from an alternate universe and dimension is another thing, being completely different. I've seen the Mine Little Pony mods, but this is much better! Watching the Mane six, oops, three of the Mane six in a whole new dimension is so beautiful! A third dimension added. To that, I say well done to the animators! I then heard the ripping the cardboard, and the shattering of glass ring in my ears. Oh fourth wall!

Continuing the pranking, I threw down some more potions of invisibility, and fire resistance. The ponies are noobs, anyway. I poured a ring of lava around them, and laughed as I watched their panic. The fire resistance potions last for eight minutes, so I'm sure that they'll figure it out. If not, too bad. Their screams for help and of panic entertained me somehow. As they were forced to eventually touch the lava, it took more than five seconds to realize that they were somehow resistant to it. Their expressions slowly changed from horrified to confused. My God, this is so funny. I took the lava away, and the ponies kept on speaking in a high pitched, incomprehensible language. Oh well, language barriers are only a setback.

**A/N Find the typo!**


	16. Wrong Command

Pastels POV

"Uh, girls, why do you smell like smoke?" The two exhausted ponies had strands of their hair singed, steaming bodies, and teared up eyes. Looks like they ran into lava, literally. There were still a few drops and streaks of lava along their bodies, which slid off of them like water on plastic bags, or aquophobic material, such as lily pads. It seemed as if they sprinted a whole marathon, as their sweat and adrenaline probably burnt them more than the lava. I was coming back with some horses and wool, and they didn't seem to bother much with them. Twilight panted out a few words before I could get them some help. " We... Went and... Wood... Lava... Invisible..." Then the two passed out in front of me. I noticed that they had particles emanating from them. They were a fire orange in color. Fire Resistance. How did they get their hands, I mean hooves on that without going to the nether for some magma cream? Someone else must have been screwing with us, and I only had one person on my mind. Herobrine.

Before running out to find and confront him, I made some beds and laid the element of magic and the element of honesty down. Hopefully, they will recover. I freaking forgot to tell them about potions. I had to reexplain Minecraft to them, but this is just ridiculous.

~~~Several Minutes Later~~~

"Herobrine, where can you be? I know you're out there." I ran even further down the mineshaft, ignoring all ores and hostile mobs. They seemed passive, and I think it's giving me a clue to where he might be. I then found a room filled with gold, iron, and diamond blocks. There was a single button which had a sign above it which read "Push the button to go to Herobrine's Mansion. I didn't believe it. I pulled out a bow, moved out of the room, and shot an arrow at the button. The floor beneath it disappeared as if it never existed. I peered down into the hole that the disappeared blocks reveal. There was lava at the bottom, at least 40 blocks down. That crazy son of a bitch. I mined straight down one block right next to it, and discovered water right under the lava. There were signs that held up the lava, which read "Trololol, you've been trolled, press this button instead. There was a button next to the sign. Let's hope this is the one.

I pushed it, and closed my eyes incase I were to fall when I teleport. Instead, I heard a mans scream, and a splash of water. I think Herobrine messed up the commands. Wow, just wow. I thought he would be the expert at Minecraft, having to live here for basically his whole life.


	17. Monologue Incoming

**A/N Sorry guys for not posting. I won't make anything too much of a challenge for me, or too much of a wait for you guys when it comes to posting new chapters.I was working on a Minecraft background. Check my Deviantart if you want to see it. I'll post a new story up to three or four times a day, and at least of 15-20 chapters a month. Mkay? Now, let's get on to our chapter. **

Herobrine POV

Crap, I flipped the command. It was supposed to teleport the player to me, not me to the player. I was expecting one of the actual ponies to press the button and not a ponified human. They are the ones oblivious to the functions and history of this place. This one, well she better be easy to prank or even kill. She was the same size as them, but had both wings and a horn, in which the horn was distorted in shape, sharp and curved like a small dagger. Her mane and tail were the color of a clear blue sky, and her coat was white with a tiny tint of blue. "Herobrine?" Her accent made me snicker. Is she Bulgarian like Bodil40? "Ugh, you flipped the commands." Her accent changed again, being slightly a Canadian one. I think she may have some sort of rare symptom that changes her voice randomly. There was a long silence, and it was awkward, especially in a two by two water hole. I soon broke the silence, being rude as always.

~Can you get off me you ass?

-I'm a pony...

~Haha, you don't know what I mean?

-Oh, uh...

~You're quite the quiet one.

-I know, but I have-

~Reasons. Then what supposedly 'dark' secrets do you hold?

-Dark secrets you say? 'Dark'? You don't know me anyways. In fact, no one really knows me. I'm sort of the misfit, the shy one, the awkward person. That's just because I am afraid that I may mess up and repel friends rather than attract. I probably have some sort of mild speech imediment- I mean impediment, but that's it. Everything else is internal. I have this kind of pessimistic, chaotic mind. I'm not sure what or who triggered it, but if it weren't for my gullibility as a child, I would be a much more social person.

~Oooh, you are a new type of person. You actually know your problems. I'm glad I found someone else other than a cynical, oblivious, shallow teen to talk to.

-You want me to continue?

~Yes, but it is slightly uncomfortable sitting here.

I snapped my blocky fingers to create a makeshift room, with wool blocks as seats, and some cobblestone blocking the wall. I summoned a few zombies to make some noise to convince other that this is a zombie dungeon, and not a room. They stared at the pony, but soon continued with their moaning.

-Okay then... Continuing with what I said before, I would like to be more outgoing and friendly, but I keep on thinking that no one would understand or befriend me. For even if I do, I would have to hide who I am. I've hidden who I am for so long, my real self seems corrupt, overwritten by the lies and mistakes I've made. I often have suicidal thoughts, as well as chaotic, discordant ones. I see myself as the villain, rather than the hero. I would rather have some fun and cause mischief rather than helping the world.

~Ah, I see. I didn't expect you to be able speak your words, but that's good I suppose.

-Why the heck are you... Sorry. Why are you so chilled out with me? Shouldn't you go and kill me, or prank some more players?

~I'm immortal, thanks to having someone bring me into the game. Since it was a long time ago, some of the coding may have corrupted my brain. Yes, I am a human living in cyberspace. About pranking some players, I was going to, but after meeting you, you sound like a great partner in crime. Would you like to join me in the trolling?

-Considering the situation given, yes. I would be glad to join you in trolling.

~Good, let me just give you OP, and we will be ready to go. Also, you might want to switch to your Minecraft avatar, that is, if you have any and if you can.

-Please, I've made more than four.

I stepped back, then teleporting the zombies back to the castle where they can wander at their own leisure. Her horn suddenly possessed a maroon, red-black aura. Unlike Twilight Sparkle, she didn't seem to have much struggle with her magic. I watched as she turned from a pony to a Minecraft avatar, slowly but surely. Her muzzle sank into her face which became all flat, her extra appendages disappeared, her mane and tail sucked back into her body. Within five minutes, she was now a cuboid figure. Her brown hair had streaks of bright red, which gleamed in the light of the lava. Her eyes were turquoise and teal in color, and she wore a light blue hoodie with lavender jeans and dark gray sneakers. Her skin itself was yellow-ish, which suggested that on earth that she was Asian. She smiled deviously, like how I do. "Now stop, it's trolling time!"


	18. GunzShotz1982 - Part One

Pastels POV

-Okay, the first person I want to troll should be a new person, or one who plays on easy or creative.

~Easy? Pfft, noob!

-I play on easy...

~Ehehe, don't mind that statement of mine.

-Okay. Is there a way to find out?

~Well, I can track down several usernames and check what they have been playing on, single player or multi-player.

-Good. How do you do that though?

~In cyberspace, our brains simple actions or thoughts are like commands. Let's say I wanted some lava buckets. The program will understand the words 'find' and 'lava buckets'. It will piece it together and give me what I need. But for searching usernames, I will have to go on a server, disguised as another player. Thankfully, Notch and the original team of programmers helped me get all of this power, and so with a simple thought, any human physically here can manipulate Minecraft and the world surrounding him or her.

-Wow... So Minecraft was supposed to be the first virtual reality game out for the public?

~Yeah. Now, the Occulus Rift is approaching virtual reality. I believe Notch told me that someone predicted that by 2035, humans can render themselves immortal through downloading themselves onto a computer. The very thought of it is both disturbing and mind blowing.

-You can contact Notch?

~Yeah. I can tell you later about it, we need to get on with the trolling.

-Right! Now, lets go to ZexyZek's server!

~Why his server?

-There are less people on that server. We can pick out one player much more easily rather than going on a server that always has 2000+ users logged on.

~I see.

I thought about going to Zeks server, hidden and disguised as an admin. I assumed no one else knew that I was there. Within a few seconds, I felt a tingling sensation. I opened my eyes to see that I was indeed in the server. The robotic avatars of the other players passed right through me. There were way more than one hundred people on the server, but not too much at the moment. Herobrine followed, and I spotted an error in the chat, being someone spamming random words and not being banned. I on the other hand, was completely camouflaged. Even if I didn't cover myself, I would seem to be a normal player. Gladly, there were no admins logged on. I assumed that I was invisible, but there was another kind of effect that rendered me translucent. It was a cool effect, as if I were a ghost. I kept staring at my blocky, translucent hands, gazing in wonder. "Uh, Paste, we need to go now..." I snapped out of it. He, Herobrine, called me Paste. Paste! It's not as bad as being called 'Gluelicious', but fuck me! I get it a lot and it annoys me sometimes, especially when one keeps calling me that no matter what. To top that off, it was from the very ghost of Minecraft! What the heck?

~~~Ten Minutes Later~~~

Herobrine POV

I have no idea what Pastel has in mind, but she seemed to have gotten the hang of being in Minecraft quite easily. She was using 'invsee', pranking someone with the username of GunzShotz1982. The player had a female BajanCanadian skin, suggesting that the player was a girl. She was building some sort of giant pixel art from various woods and wools. We were on the creative part of the server, obviously. The plots weren't that large, but they were enough to make some interesting builds. It seemed that she was making a manga picture. Suddenly, lava everywhere. Pastel replaced her wool with some lava, and it poured everywhere, ruining her picture. She furiously started to type things in the chat, such as; "OMGWTFBBQ?!" "Zeeeeeeeek you freaking troll!" "Nooooo my work!" "Who the heck did this? ZEK THIS MEANS YOU!" The other players tried to shut her up, but she just kept raging about her precious work being torn down. She then rage quit.

-Should we follow her?

~Oh yes, then we can pull some more pranks on her, especially if she's on singleplayer. It's _perfect_

**A/N Whew, if you have read the previous chapter, you know where to go for submission. It doesn't have to be an OC, it can even be you if you want. I'm not sure if I should do the Youtubers though. Tell me what you think.**


	19. GunzShotz1982 - Part Two

Herobrines POV

As we followed the persons username to their home computer, I saw her list of single player worlds. All of them were either on easy or creative mode. Paste and I swept through the worlds, until I found the one that she was on. It was on easy. Good, now we can kill her. Logging in incognito mode, we see a mansion before us, made up of the oak, spruce, and birch wood trees that were nearby. It had three floors, the top one being for a farm, the second one for storage and the bed, and the bottom floor for smelting, crafting, brewing, enchanting, and even had a nether portal. There was something distinct about her world, and it was that it was modified to have pictures of manga and anime characters. The only one that I recognized was Hatsune Miku, which is something called a vocaloid. I don't know much about this Japanese Chinese thingy anyways.

Making sure that I didn't make any sound, I entered by breaking some wood blocks, and placing them back. I checked around the whole house, looking for the persons avatar. She was no where to be found. I exited through the front doors, to find myself face to face with Paste. "Whoops, sorry Paste." She gave me a murderous glare and raged at me. "Paste! It's freaking Pastel!" Her eyes started to glow like mine's for a second, and returned back to it's bright turquoise and teal color. Hm, she's become corrupt from the game more quickly than I did. Interesting. She flew up along with me, getting a birds eye view to scout the area for the player.

Soon enough, we were able to find her mining in a cave. Making sure that we barely made a sound, the player spotted some diamond that we set up. Our plan was working. As soon as the diamond was broken, a distant hissing was soon heard. The player was confused, looking around for any creepers. She then realized what it was. *KABOOM!*

**GunzShotz1982 exploded**

_Too late, my friend._

When all was silent, Pastel and I burst into laughter. I was laughing hysterically, sounding like a hyena on crack, while Pastels laugh was mixed, changing tone and rhythm. Some creepers and skeletons heard our laughing, and joined in as well, for no apparent reason. Finally, we all calmed down and settled with a giggle. That was too fun, too fun. Now, time to find another player to prank.

* * *

**A/N I won't be posting for a few days, thanks to a surprise camping trip that I don't intend on doing much but practicing how to perfectly cook a marshmallow.**


	20. F687 - Part One

Pastels POV

I could hear him speaking through a microphone, having a slight accent. I don't know what accent it was, but I know that he had more than just a regular one. "Hey guys and girls, f687 here, and welcome to my channel. It's my first video, I know, and will probably be crappy. But, I know that I will be able to give you guys improving content." Nice, and good approach to the Youtube community. I should use something like that if I were to become a Youtuber. "So, I will be playing Minecraft on Hardcore mode. No need to worry, I've done this plenty of times. I can handle this. " Sounds a lot like my brother, except he actually can't even handle normal, but I shouldn't be saying that when I don't even play single player survival.

The guy really wasn't lying when he said that he could handle Hardcore. In already six Minecraft days, he had been able going to the Nether. Six Minecraft days... thats two hours! He must be live streaming or something, but why would he live stream when it's his first video? He must be recording a whole bunch, and then cutting it into parts, rather than starting and stopping. I had a plan, that will scare the shit out of him, yet he won't die.

-Herobrine, I have something in mind that would be awesome.

~What is it?

-Make him fall into a pit of lava, but there is water underneath.

~That would be great! Why not kill him though?

-He's playing on Hardcore.

~It would be more funny though!

-I wouldn't. I'm that nice.

~No, kill him.

Herobrines words were cold and stern, as if he were in the military commanding people. It shook me, but I kept my calm.

-Thumb war?

~You suggest a child's game to settle this? How does this even work with hands like these?

-Well, let's see. If not, how about rock, paper, scissors?

~Arm wrestle.

-No.

I put on the 'grumpy cat' face, which would probably make myself look like a complete derp. Instead of Herobrine laughing and getting his way, he smiled and gave in. Exactly what I didn't anticipate. "Have it your way. We'll get some good screams from him either way."


	21. F687 - Part Two

F687 POV

It was a long day of recording, but it would be a great head start to my new youtube account. Especially starting on Hardcore, rather than easy, normal or even hard if any new youtuber dared to do so. I know for one thing this will be much more original than the majority of new youtubers. In fact, I'm expecting to get 300 plus views within a day or two. You can't become a youtuber within a night, you know.

Before ending the recording, I recited a mini speech. It was about how I would promise to upload better content as time goes on. For now, I'm stuck with crappy recording gear, but decent gaming gear. I got a high DPI gaming mouse, some headphones that can record voice, and Fraps to record my screen.

Right when I was about to sign off, I heard a strange sound, one that I never heard in Minecraft. Hearing this from myself just didn't seem right. I am truly a master at Minecraft survival, and this was not part of it at all. I turned the recording back on, and spoke to my invisible audience. "Guys, I think I may have found some sort of glitch or error in the coding. I am hearing a sound that no one has ever heard in Minecraft, and I have to let you on the details, incase it is Herobrine." I walked around my not too shabby base, which was half-finished. The sound seemed to come from the unfinished part of the base. Strangely, all of the glow stone and torches that I placed were destroyed, leaving it in darkness. My avatar crept in slowly, letting me make sure that there were no mobs that spawned in. I couldn't stay there for long, or else the game would get hard. I sprinted inside, to find the room awfully quiet. It was quite disturbing and unsettling, as if something were to happen at any second. My heart was beating so hard and fast. I could heard every second pounding in my head. I murmured out a few words before moving any further. "This is not good..." Suddenly, all the lights went out, making the house pitch-black. Fan-freaking-tastic. Now I have to get more glow stone from the Nether.

I suddenly heard the clicking of a tripwire going off. _Well, shit._ Then, I heard the moving of pistons, and some redstone going off. My character fell down into an opening in the floor. Looking down, I saw a pit of lava at the end. _OH GOD!_ I'm going to die of fall damage, and I had thirty one levels on! I pulled out a potion of fire resistance, wait no, my God apple. My avatar ate it right as it passed through the lava, and into a body of water under the lava, separated by signs. What a waste of an apple and gold; one god apple requires 72 gold ingots! I could restart and record more, but it's going to take a long time to set up and record again. There was a button among the signs, and the sign beside it read; push this button to get back up. In my sarcastic voice, I said out loud "Seems legit!". Of course I wasn't going to press the button. It was most likely another trap anyways.

I took out my iron pick, and stared digging down a few blocks. Then I dug up, making sure that I didn't pass directly beside the lava. Now that I was out of the hole, I logged right out before anything else was to happen. Now the only question is that should I delete the world, or play it again?


	22. F687 Part Three

**A/N I nearly forgot this was a three part. **

F687 POV

After cleaning up the strange happenings in my house, I edited and posted the first few episodes. I waited awhile for some feedback. Some comments that I got on the video that I posted about Herobrine were from raging noobtubes who ranted on about how it was fake and I need to get a life. To that, I say screw them. I would have replied with a witty comment which would stop them dead in their tracks, but then they'd probably hate on me even more.

~~~Time Skip~~~

I finished building the beacon, which gave me some speed and resistance. Before heading out to search for some endermen, I started recording. "Hey guys, f687 here. As you can see, I already have diamond gear on. I haven't cheated though. I just had to do some stuff off camera, which would be quite boring to watch. So now that I am prepared, I am going to the Nether to gather some brewing materials."

Later on, I had gathered three gunpowder, five ghast tears, eight blaze rods, two magma creams, ten gold nuggets and some rotten flesh. I headed back to my Nether Portal, making sure that I didn't lose anything or forget any of my stuff. "So, because I play this a lot, I have a system for keeping all of my stuff. By that, I mean a storage system complete with redstone. That was what I didn't bother recording since it take a very long time, and not really worth watching." I threw all of my stuff in hoppers, which transferred and organized the items in their corresponding chests. "See?" I opened a few chests, demonstrating the accuracy of the sorting.

I then heard the sound of a wolf... And then another one... And another one... The game became ominously quiet for a moment. Suddenly, a whole bunch of sheep come pouring into my house, surrounding me. They kept coming in like snow in an avalanche. In fact, it should be a SHEEP-alanche. I know, bad pun is bad. "What the hell is going on? I swear to God I'm not on a server!" I sliced my way through the sea or herd of sheep. When everything was cleared, I had more than a stack of wool, and several more levels. I waited for a long time, expecting another thing to come. Eventually, I took it as a sign that I would be no longer bothered.


	23. DrLakiTaco Part One

**A/N DrLakiTaco provided me with another OC for the time being. Give him all the thanks.**

Herobrine PoV

-Ha! He fell right for it! Literally!

-I don't know about you Pastel, but this is becoming redundant. Every person we've pranked so far, we have used lava.

-Ah, lava. I do have some more in mind.

-What kind of pranks do you have in mind?

Pastel smirked at me.

-Batman, the Headless Horseman, and more mob avalanches.

-Good.

~~~Time Skip~~~

We followed this guy, whose username is DrLakiTaco. He built a makeshift house out of the stone on the side of a mountain, as he was in an extreme hills biome to begin with. As he waited for the night to pass and day to come, I got rid of my invisibility command, and disguised myself as Batman. I put on black, dyed leather armor, and edited a power tool (a stick) to spawn several bats. Before the sun could peep out from the east, I was prepared. The guy dug out to check if it was daytime yet, and came face to face with me. He jumped back a bit, and closed it up. In the chat, I could tell he was confused.

**_DrLakiTaco: WTF BATMAN?_**  
**_DrLakiTaco: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!_**  
**_DrLakiTaco: BATMAN, WHY ARE YOU HERE?_**  
**_DrLakiTaco: wait... how did you even get on? Wtf?_**  
**_DrLakiTaco: Batman, can I join you on your mission to give the world justice?_**

My God, this guy is annoying. There was a short, awkward pause in this chatting. The sun was barely coming out now. I pulled out my power tool stick, and went for it. Wherever the stick pointed or hit, bats would explode into existence at the very spot. It was hilarious, just going batshit crazy and being a mentally crazy Batman. There was one last message that the guy wrote before he died as well.

**_DrLakiTaco: WHY SO SERIOUS?!_**

**_(DrLakiTaco was exploded by &kdkd82akai€~]]Error Hero?4In3)_**

**A/N lul, BATshit crazy.**


	24. DrLakiTaco Part Two

Pastels POV

I had the perfect idea.

Call me crazy, call me typical, whatever. I know this will be the most absurd of them all. I was going to bring this person into Minecraft whether he wants it or not. With a snap of my fingers, an eerie glow surrounded the avatar, proceeding to stiffen and fall face first. I'm not sure if people would call me cruel or strange for this, but I found it quite funny. Herobrine looked at the avatar, and then at me. He asked me in a concerned tone;

-Pastel, what did you do?

-Oh, you know. I just… brought another person into Minecraft

He gasped, and attacked me, pinning me to a stone wall by my shoulders

-DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?

-...Yeah!...

I was about to stammer, but it would show off that I was intimidated. Herobrines eyes glowed even more intensely, making him appear apt to destroy me to bits and pieces. Nevertheless, I kept as calm and unfazed as I could when he spoke again.

-Even if he did come back to tell his family and friends, they probably wouldn't believe him.

-It's too dangerous! What if he is a famous Minecrafter in disguise?

-Oh, what are the chances?

-No, I don't want to make the risk of being discovered. Notch knows that I am still here, and those update notes are inside jokes for the new staff. Haven't I told you that Minecraft was to be the first virtual reality game? I was, and am the result of the failure.

I was about to lose it. I noticed something move at the corner of my eye, which was the avatar trying to get up.

-Ahahaha, it's too late already! Look to your right!

Damn, I was hoping to make a Beyonce reference. I resisted a chuckle, but all attention soon went towards the avatar, or the person struggling to get up. Instead, he laid on his side and fell asleep. Flying down to him, I poked him with a stick. "Guh!" Good, he's waking u-"Come on Nicki, 5 more minutes. Let me just finish killing this bark cat." What. The. Fuck? I swear I would have raised my eyebrow in confusion if I could. Does he mean 'Nicki' as in Nicki Minaj? Or Mini Nickaj? Seriously, what the hell? Bark cat… Dog cat… Chocolate bark cat…? Whatever, it probably sounds better in this guys head. There must be some way to wake this guy up. I do have a thing for waking people up with somewhat annoying songs. I took in a long breath, making me seem only a few inches taller. "There's… Hydrogen and Helium and Lithium, Beryllium! Boron, Carbon everywhere, Nitrogen all through the air and Oxygen so you can breathe and Fluorine for you pretty teeth…" He is not waking up. Maybe I need to crank up my obnoxiousness. "WE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GONNA LEAVE THE NETHER! WEEEE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GONNA LEAVE THE NETHER! BLAZES CHASING YOUR FRIENDS CHAS-" "HOLY SHIT STOP IT!" Finally! He glared at me for a solid ten seconds before even noticing the change in his surroundings. Delayed reaction much?

His expression went from annoyance to amazement as he looked around. I can't read minds, but I think he was fan-girling on the inside. He stated to breathe heavily, in, out, in, out. His chest rose higher with each breath and made him look hilarious. Like, it would be ridiculous as an animation. "OhmyGodomyGodomyGooood!"


	25. DrLakiTaco Part Three

Herobrine

I smirked, causing the player to step back in defense. Pastel appeared to my left, holding an enchanted wooden sword in his right hand. "Don't hurt me! Why me?" What a ridiculous question to ask someone who is about to murder! Unless the murderer was stupid or strategizing, he wouldn't give a second to answer or think about the question posed. Before I could give a hit, Pastel started to speak, which I was expecting an idiot monologue on why him and her tortured past. It was nothing I anticipated. "Ha! What a typical, shallow thing to say. You think the villain is going to monologue about why. Nope, Chuck Testa. I can't kill, as far as having things printed into my brain as a child. You don't even know what we are going to do. Do you?" I assume that was a rhetorical question. Wrong again.

-Hm, you thought this was rhetorical question. Well?

-Uh… Well… You are going to… prank me?

-Lucky guess! Now, since you got us early, would you like to join?

Wait, what in the hell is she thinking?

-Pastel, what the hell is going on in your brain? Are you okay?

-I have no idea! So, what the hell? Why not?

Well, this will be interesting...

**A/N BECAUSE I CAN!**


End file.
